


More Than A Word

by Enedhil



Series: More Than... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP (più o meno), Post - I'm here scene, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: «Ogni volta che lasciavo Asgard, ne sentivo la mancanza. Ora non esiste più un posto dove tornare. Non esiste più casa.»Quando Thor riprese, Loki alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Oh, malinconia! Che gloriosa fine per un'intensa giornata di combattimenti.» Prese alla cieca una delle bottigliette rimaste e la versò tutta nel bicchiere. «Ma prego, continua.»Comunicare apertamente non è mai stato il loro forte, ma quando il Dio del Tuono e quello degli Inganni si trovano soli, dopo aver distrutto il mondo in cui sono cresciuti, le parole sembrano assumere dei nuovi significati.Oltre i silenzi, oltre le menzogne, oltre le differenze. Soltanto loro due.[Post Thor – Ragnarok]





	1. Prima Parte

PERSONAGGI PRINCIPALI: _Thor + Loki_  
RATING: _Arancione/Rosso_  
GENERE: _Introspettivo/Erotico_  
RIASSUNTO: _«Ogni volta che lasciavo Asgard, ne sentivo la mancanza. Ora non esiste più un posto dove tornare. Non esiste più casa.»_  
_Quando Thor riprese, Loki alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Oh, malinconia! Che gloriosa fine per un'intensa giornata di combattimenti.» Prese alla cieca una delle bottigliette rimaste e la versò tutta nel bicchiere. «Ma prego, continua.»_

 _Comunicare apertamente non è mai stato il loro forte, ma quando il Dio del Tuono e quello degli Inganni si trovano soli, dopo aver distrutto il mondo in cui erano cresciuti, le parole sembrano assumere dei nuovi significati._ _Oltre i silenzi, oltre le menzogne, oltre le differenze. Soltanto loro due._  
AMBIENTAZIONE: _Post Ragnarok_  
AVVERTIMENTI: PWP (più o meno)  
DISCLAIMER: _I personaggi non mi appartengono. La mia versione è liberamente ispirata ai fatti che si sviluppano nelle serie cinematografiche._

 

 

**MORE THAN A WORD**  
**\- Prima Parte -**  
  


 

Non era stato un abbraccio. Solo due corpi, stretti l'uno all'altro, per un lungo, intollerabile momento.  
Le braccia di Thor lo avevano rinchiuso al di sotto delle spalle, in una presa che gli era sembrata più simile a quella eseguita su un avversario durante una lotta, piuttosto che a un gesto fraterno e affettuoso. E lui non aveva potuto far altro se non circondargli la vita, le mani posate sull'armatura di cuoio che era ormai divenuta la seconda pelle del Dio del Tuono. Aveva avvertito dei profondi respiri, un tremito incontrollato, perfino il calore dei muscoli che si rilassavano dopo i primi, tentennanti secondi.  
A Loki era mancato il fiato. Solo per un attimo; un infido attimo che aveva abbassato le sue difese e lo aveva fatto adagiare a colui che chiamava fratello con una docilità che avrebbe dovuto detestare. Bisogno di avere di più e voglia di allontanarsi si erano alternati a un ritmo frenetico dentro di lui. E più Thor aveva mantenuto quella stretta, respirando vicino al suo orecchio, più lui aveva desiderato di essere fatto di trucchi e magia, ancora una volta, per svanire all'improvviso e lasciarlo ad abbracciare l'aria. Per destabilizzarlo e prendersi gioco di lui, per guardarlo e godere della sua confusione. Per ripararsi dal disprezzo e dal biasimo nel suo sguardo. Perché era più facile farlo da lontano, assecondare quella verità e continuare con un gioco al massacro di carne ed emozioni, piuttosto che ammettere di vedere altro. Perché non c'era davvero disprezzo in quegli occhi chiari che avevano sempre cercato in lui qualcosa che non era mai stato disposto a dare. Forse non c'era mai stato. E odiava Thor per questo. Sarebbe stato così facile sopportare quello, conviverci e girarlo a proprio vantaggio. Ma il resto no. Tutti gli altri riflessi che scorgeva fin troppo facilmente nello sguardo del fratello erano insopportabili, pericolosi e imbattibili, perfino per un Dio dell'Inganno come lui.  
Non era stato un abbraccio. Solo una stretta improvvisa, rude, sgraziata nel suo essere forte e impulsiva. Qualcosa che aveva avuto la potenza di un fulmine attraverso le sue vene e il fragore di un tuono tra i suoi pensieri; li aveva gettati nel vento, rimescolati e poi lasciati cadere, frammenti di ricordi e di convinzioni sparsi sulla terra arida. E tra le crepe una speranza, folle e silenziosa, di un cambiamento che avrebbe potuto cancellare un'ombra e far risplendere il sole su entrambi.  
Non era stato un abbraccio. Quando Thor lo aveva liberato, dopo aver udito il richiamo di Heimdall che li aveva esortati a tornare dal popolo di Asgard, rimasto in attesa di conoscere il proprio destino, Loki aveva sospirato. Sollievo e rammarico. Un sorriso complice e un'ultima occhiata nello spostarsi per indicare al fratello la porta scorrevole ancora aperta. «Vai.»  
«Tu...»  
«Sarò lì.»  
Non era stato un abbraccio, eppure lo aveva _sentito_.  
  
*  
  
Dopo diverse ore la situazione era tornata a essere la stessa. Thor era ancora fermo davanti al proprio riflesso nello specchio, un mano stretta sul bicchiere pieno e l'altra ferma sulla bottiglia ormai vuota. Lui, invece, aveva appena varcato l'ingresso e si era fermato a fissare il fratello da una distanza di sicurezza.  
«Dovresti essere seduto sul tuo bel trono, non qui a bere quella roba scadente,» esclamò Loki con un finto accenno di rimproverò nel tono. «Ubriacarsi da soli non è considerato un degno festeggiamento dopo un'incoronazione.»  
  
«Dubito di potermi ubriacare con... qualunque cosa sia.» Il Dio del Tuono alzò il bicchiere allo specchio in una sorta di brindisi, prima di berne tutto il contenuto e riempirlo di nuovo. «E la mia corona è forgiata dalle ceneri della nostra terra e dal sangue di chi è caduto. Morte, distruzione, dolore, disperazione. Il mio trono è fatto di tutto questo.»  
  
Loki accennò un sorrisino, incerto se considerare l'attuale stato emotivo del fratello qualcosa di divertente o patetico.  
«Su col morale, quindi! Non è poi così diverso da quello su cui sedeva Odino,» commentò, prima di voltarsi verso la parete per sfiorare un pulsante e far richiudere il pannello scorrevole che aveva alle spalle. Una cosa era sicura: non era auspicabile che qualcun altro vedesse il nuovo sovrano affliggersi in quel modo e piangere su un bicchiere vuoto. Si stupì di se stesso, tuttavia, mentre percorreva con calma la distanza che li separava, perché non gli era nemmeno passato per la mente di approfittare di quella situazione e rigirarla a proprio vantaggio.  
L'occhio di Thor, dal riflesso, sembrò lanciargli una saetta di ammonimento, ma lui non ci diede peso e continuò imperterrito. «Ti manca solo di andare in un altro regno a rubare un bambino. Su Álfheim, magari. Un piccolo e capriccioso Elfo della Luce, a cui mentirai per centinaia di anni, fino a quando scoprirà la verità e sarai costretto a rivelargli che lo hai preso solo perché ti serviva per portare avanti i tuoi piani.» Non faceva più così male parlare di quella verità. Era sempre spezzato, e i frantumi erano ancora lì dentro, ma in qualche modo si erano rimessi insieme, in un mosaico contorto e sbagliato che nonostante tutto aveva un senso.  
Thor si girò a guardarlo con un'espressione ancora più cupa di quella che aveva in precedenza.  
Fu un attimo, e Loki si trovò di nuovo addosso il tappo di una delle bottiglie.  
Gli rimbalzò sull'addome e finì a rotolare sul pavimento. Lanciò un'occhiata nel punto in cui era caduta l' _arma_ con cui l'altro si era assicurato che la sua presenza fosse reale, poi tornò a fissare il fratello. «Questa cosa sta diventando imbarazzante!»  
  
La maschera di tormento sul volto dell'altro si sciolse in un accenno di sorriso complice.  
«Non sono lui,» mormorò il Dio del Tuono, tornando a riempirsi il bicchiere ancora una volta. «Non sono come lui. Vorrei credere di poter essere davvero migliore, come mi ha detto. Padre ha fatto molti errori e io sono ben lontano dall'essere perfetto, ma il tempo delle menzogne è finito. Sono stanco di tutto quello.»  
  
Loki lo raggiunse al mobile e scelse a caso tra gli alcolici rimasti, versandosene un po' a propria volta. «Lo hai chiamato vecchio folle.» Non era una vera e propria replica, ma più una sorta di tacito accordo. Odino non c'era più, li aveva lasciati entrambi con parole amorevoli e la rivelazione di un ennesimo segreto che li aveva quasi uccisi. E nonostante tutto, loro avevano vinto. Insieme.  
  
«Più di una volta.» Aggiunse Thor con una lieve risata, soffocata nel liquido che subito dopo gli riempì la bocca.  
  
«Più di una volta, già. Per tua fortuna, tutte le altre non ti ha udito.»  
  
«O mi avrebbe fatto rinchiudere in una cella.»  
  
«Oserei dire che sono quasi felice che siano tutte esplose col resto delle prigioni. Di certo non mi mancheranno.»  
Per un momento rimasero in un quieto silenzio, entrambi a fissare il vuoto, con un bicchiere nella mano. Era una situazione conosciuta, familiare, un'abitudine che si era consolidata nel tempo. Loro due insieme, fianco a fianco, seduti da qualche parte, lontani dal frastuono, mentre i festeggiamenti volgevano al termine. Loki ricordava la pace di quegli attimi, il calore di sorrisi e risate, quando anche la luce della magnificenza del fratello non era poi così accecante per lui.  
Lì, da soli, senza il mondo a rimarcare quanto lui fosse inadeguato e Thor, invece, meritevole di tutti gli onori.  
Lì, per poche ore in migliaia di anni, si era sentito meno ombra e più parte di qualcosa.  
  
«Mi dispiace.»  
  
La voce del Dio del Tuono era stata spenta dal vetro dentro al quale aveva mormorato quelle parole e Loki corrucciò la fronte. «Per cosa?»  
  
«Io non... sentivo solo di volertelo dire.» Thor indugiò qualche secondo prima di continuare, come se stesse soppesando le frasi da dire. «Ho dubitato di te così tante volte e sono stato arrabbiato per le tue azioni, per ciò che mostravi di essere, quando invece io credevo di conoscere un'altra persona. Forse non ho voluto vedere o sentire, perché non avrei saputo come aiutarti a stare meglio. E probabilmente nemmeno lo avresti mai voluto il mio aiuto.»  
  
«D'accordo, hai parlato abbastanza.» Loki appoggiò il bicchiere con un sospiro inquieto.  
  
«No, sto solo dicendo che non mentivo. Quando ti ho detto che avresti potuto essere molto più del Dio dell'Inganno.»  
  
«Hai solo cercato di confondermi per farmi prendere la decisione che volevi tu.»  
Ed era stato così. Se ne era reso conto nell'attimo in cui aveva intravisto in lontananza il palazzo di Asgard e aveva realizzato di aver convinto i ribelli a dirigersi proprio in quel luogo. Thor l'aveva battuto al suo stesso gioco, gli aveva dato ragione solo per manipolarlo, e lo aveva spinto proprio dove voleva.  
Stava per ribattere ancora, quando sentì la pressione della mano del fratello sul lato del collo. Il pollice sulla guancia e le dita a premere alla base della nuca in quel gesto con cui Thor era solito reclamare la sua attenzione. E la otteneva. Ogni singola volta.  
  
«No. _Tu_ hai scelto di tornare ad Asgard e di aiutarmi a salvare il nostro popolo,» gli mormorò il Dio del Tuono con un sorriso aperto e soddisfatto. « _Tu_ hai scelto di essere... di più.»  
  
C'era orgoglio nel suo sguardo. E sebbene fosse per metà celato dalla benda, lo avrebbe riconosciuto senza alcun dubbio, perché lo aveva scorto solo negli occhi di un'altra persona, quando le dimostrava di aver appreso le sue arti magiche e di saperle padroneggiare. Solo sua madre era stata orgogliosa di lui. E Thor. Per anni aveva cercato disperatamente l'approvazione di un padre, che non era mai arrivata, e ora che scorgeva quella luce fiera sul volto del fratello, si convinse del fatto che ciò che contava, adesso, era quella.  
«Forse _tu_ mi hai fatto desiderare di essere qualcosa di più.» Gli scivolò dalle labbra come una stilla di vino da un calice troppo grande. Rimase lì, senza altre spiegazioni, senza domande, a indugiare nel silenzio di due sorrisi.  
Loki lo notò subito, ma rimase immobile in quello spazio di respiri che si era creato tra di loro: lo sguardo di Thor si era abbassato sulla sua bocca, ricreando il fantasma di qualcosa che era già accaduto, e sarebbe bastato un piccolo movimento, una scintilla di pazzia, per dargli di nuovo forma. «Per un po',» aggiunse in un soffio ironico. «In effetti mi è già passato.»  
  
Come colpito da una frusta, il Dio del Tuono si allontanò di scatto con un sorriso fin troppo evidente e terminò in un lungo sorso la bevanda rimasta.  
«Sai, è strano pensare che non rivedremo mai più i luoghi in cui siamo cresciuti. Le sale in cui giocavamo, in cui litigavamo e facevamo pace. Le nostre stanze...» L'andatura nervosa con cui Thor aveva iniziato a percorrere lo spazio lasciava intendere a Loki che il nuovo discorso aveva riportato, comunque, i pensieri di entrambi là dove si erano incontrati poco prima. Dei baci non erano le peggiori delle memorie, considerato tutto quello che avevano vissuto negli ultimi tempi, ma sembravano le più pericolose da riportare in superficie. Pericolose perché portavano con loro cose non dette, segreti ed emozioni.  
«Ogni volta che lasciavo Asgard, ne sentivo la mancanza. Ora non esiste più un posto dove tornare. Non esiste più casa.»  
  
Quando Thor riprese, Loki alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Oh, malinconia! Che gloriosa fine per un'intensa giornata di combattimenti.» Prese alla cieca una delle bottigliette rimaste e la versò tutta nel bicchiere. Appena lo strinse per bere, sentì il liquido freddo traboccare e bagnargli le dita. «Ma prego, continua.»  
  
«Dammi un po' di tregua!» esclamò allora Thor, palesemente esasperato. «Posso gestire tutto quanto ma sono stati giorni difficili anche per me! Ho perso mia madre e mio fratello è morto tra le mie braccia, ma poi è tornato e ha mandato mio padre a morire sulla Terra. Ho scoperto di avere una sorella e ho distrutto il mio regno per ucciderla. Non ho più il mio martello, sono rimasto con un occhio solo e non ho più nemmeno i capelli... e mi piacevano i miei capelli lunghi!»  
  
Mentre l'altro parlava, Loki aveva attraversato la stanza per arrivare ad appoggiarsi al tavolo. Di nuovo si sentì tra il divertito e l'annoiato nell'ascoltare le lamentele del grande e possente Dio del Tuono. La punta di dispiacere, che tuttavia provò nel riconoscere dei sentimenti che conosceva bene nello sfogo del fratello, non gli impedì di fare un cenno distratto col capo e mormorare: «Sai che non era davvero un invito a continuare? Il “comunicare apertamente non è mai stato il nostro forte” è sempre valido.»  
  
«Tu hai iniziato a farlo! E adesso ascolti!»  
  
«Bene. Ti ascolto.» Sorrise tra sé, nascondendo le labbra dietro al bordo del boccale, compiaciuto dell'insofferenza che aveva provocato. Lo vide dirigersi per l'ennesima volta al mobile e prendere una delle bottiglie ancora piene. Con evidente agitazione, Thor cominciò a bere direttamente da quella, avvicinandosi con un incedere instabile verso il punto in cui il Dio dell'Inganno si era fermato.  
  
«Sei davvero ubriaco, fratello?»  
  
«Sta' zitto e ascolta.»  
  
Loki represse una risata quando se lo ritrovò a un passo di distanza. Lo fissò e comprese che l'altro stava di certo ponderando su come riprendere il discorso precedente, ma non gli diede il tempo di farlo. Appena Thor socchiuse la bocca per parlare, lo interruppe. «No, mentivo.» Accennò la migliore espressione desolata che riuscì a fingere e riprese: «Non posso stare ad ascoltarti mentre ti lamenti come se avessi ancora dieci anni! Hai un popolo là fuori che ha bisogno di una guida, adesso che non ha più niente. Hai sempre voluto esserlo, quindi fallo. Sii la loro guida e il loro re. Non ti ameranno mai tanto quanto avrebbero amato me, perché diciamocelo, in tua assenza sono stato un sovrano grandioso e andavano pazzi per gli eventi che organizzavo, ma cerca almeno di essere decente. Io ho scatenato il Ragnarok e ti ho aiutato a uccidere tua sorella, sai bene che non avrei problemi a uccidere anche te se non sarai all'altezza.»  
E il Dio del Tuono rimase in silenzio a guardarlo. Se ci fossero fiamme di collera, indecisione, confusione o qualcosa di diverso nell'iride azzurra ferma su di lui, Loki non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Ma scorse con chiarezza la sua gola contrarsi, quando Thor deglutì più volte dopo dei profondi respiri, e non era mai stato un buon segno. Allora gli fece un cenno, sussurrando: «Puoi dire qualcosa.» Con la coda dell'occhio intravide la mano del fratello che picchiava con forza la bottiglia sul tavolo. Il vetro del ripiano si incrinò al contatto violento e una ragnatela irregolare si allungò in tutte le direzioni, assottigliandosi via via che si allontanava dal punto dell'impatto.  
Loki abbandonò il boccale e fece un passo indietro; una reazione istintiva che era difficile controllare dopo tutti gli scontri che avevano avuto. Ma non era uno scontro quello in cui si ritrovò un attimo dopo. Non uno di quelli che facevano male, perlomeno.  
  
La mano libera di Thor fu di nuovo dietro la sua nuca, le dita lo trattennero, lo trascinarono in avanti e labbra già conosciute premettero sulle sue. Con forza, con rabbia, per zittirlo o privarlo di parole che ancora non aveva pronunciato. Non chiesero altro, restarono lì a scaldare le sue, accompagnate dal respiro rapido che odorava di alcol.  
E Loki rimase immobile a domandarsi perché non era lo stupore a prevalere su tutto, ma una sorta di euforia che gli faceva desiderare di avere di più, proprio come era successo quando era stato stretto tra le sue braccia.  
Quella sensazione lo spiazzò, lo colpì allo stomaco, al petto, e gli strappò un battito del cuore. L'aveva dimenticata, o in qualche modo si era costretto a dimenticarla. Per l'intera vita aveva bramato di più da chiunque: più considerazione, più attenzione, più potere, più importanza. Tutto per essere al pari di Thor. Avrebbe scardinato i pilastri dell'universo per essere trattato allo stesso modo da chi aveva intorno e da chi aveva amato. E suo fratello non l'aveva mai compreso, non per davvero. Sulla scena, però, erano rimasti solamente loro due.  
Nella tragedia che aveva riempito il teatro della sua vita, gli altri attori principali avevano lasciato il palco. Non c'era più nessuno a decidere il copione, se non i due protagonisti. Pagine erano state strappate e riscritte, ma in quel momento toccava a loro improvvisare il nuovo atto.  
Thor era lì, la bocca a carezzare la sua nel sospiro tremante di un bacio che prometteva ogni cosa. E Loki bramava ancora di più, ostinatamente fedele al proprio personaggio, a ciò che era sempre stato. Questa volta, tuttavia, avrebbe potuto ottenerlo.  
  
***  
  
La bottiglia gli si era frantumata nel pugno. Thor se ne accorse solo quando allargò la mano per lasciarla e allontanarsi da quel tavolo che sembrava essere stato bagnato da liquido infiammabile e dato alle fiamme, tale era stato il calore che lo aveva divorato quando Loki non lo aveva respinto.  
Non che il fuoco lo avesse mai scalfito realmente, ma quello... _quello_ lo aveva sentito.  
Non guardò il fratello, mentre tornava davanti allo specchio con la confusa intenzione di bere ancora e ancora, come se servisse a lavare via tutti i pensieri e i turbamenti.  
Era troppo. Troppo da accettare, da sostenere, da combattere. Troppo anche per lui.  
Il riflesso di Loki, però, lo catturò ancora. Bello e gelido, una figura di ghiaccio che non lasciava trasparire niente. Un Dio delle Menzogne che sapeva nascondere ogni emozione. Se solo non avesse sentito le sue labbra accennare a socchiudersi, poco prima, avrebbe creduto ancora che lo fosse.  
  
«Cos'era?»  
  
«Niente. Era solo... mi dispiace. Ho sbagliato. È stato sbagliato... e folle.» La domanda di Loki era stata poco più di un sussurro e lui non aveva nemmeno riflettuto su cosa rispondere.  
  
« _Cosa_ era?»  
  
Questa volta divenne quasi un grido, eppure non sembrava permeato da ira, disgusto o biasimo. Rimase in silenzio a guardarsi allo specchio, alla ricerca di una spiegazione che non aveva mai avuto e che, di sicuro, non aveva nemmeno in quel momento.  
  
«Di' qualcosa!»  
  
_Come posso?_ Avrebbe voluto urlare, gettargli addosso ogni dubbio, ogni paura, ogni sensazione contrastante. Tutte le angoscianti insicurezze di un cuore che aveva riconosciuto un segreto di sangue ancor prima di esserne a conoscenza. Perché se nella sua mente era stata scritta una verità, nelle sue vene aveva iniziato a pulsare già da tempo una percezione istintiva che l'aveva fatto vacillare. Ed era rimasta laggiù, nascosta tra il bisogno di proteggere e salvare chi aveva sempre chiamato fratello, e quello di guardare oltre quella parola per ammettere che Loki era diventato una parte di lui.  
Non riuscì a parlare, non volle farlo. Non appena scosse la testa, intenzionato a cercare un'altra via di fuga in quell'alcol dal sapore amaro delle bugie, un tintinnio improvviso riempì il silenzio.  
I bicchieri e le bottiglie andarono in frantumi, colpiti da una forza invisibile, e si accasciarono in schegge disordinate sul ripiano.  
«Loki...» Quello era il segno dell'esasperazione di chi meritava una risposta e la verità, e lui, ancora, era colpevole di avergliela negata. Abbassò la testa con un pesante sospiro, ma quando la rialzò il riflesso del suo volto era cambiato. Entrambi gli occhi azzurri erano aperti, la benda svanita, e i capelli biondi scendevano di nuovo sulle spalle, in una perfetta immagine di ciò che era prima dell'arrivo della Dea della Morte. Si concesse un sospiro e l'ombra di un sorriso tradì la sua debolezza. Si portò una mano sulla guancia destra, fermandola prima di toccarsi. «Basta trucchi.»  
  
Loki si avvicinò a lui, il riflesso allo specchio ormai divenuto una presenza concreta alle sue spalle. L'espressione all'apparenza indifferente, quasi che non fosse consapevole di essere lui l'artefice di ogni cosa. «Così è come vuoi essere. È quello che ti manca,» sentenziò. «Adesso sei te stesso. Parla!»  
  
«Cosa devo dire? L'ho fatto e basta.» Thor si voltò per affrontarlo, lo fissò, quasi commosso nell'illusione di guardarlo ancora con entrambi gli occhi. «So che non è giusto! So che... non lo è mai stato. Nemmeno quando è successo anni fa o quando ci scherzavamo, perché così sembrava meno reale. La prima volta mi hai sorpreso e spaventato, ma ero giovane e stupido e non capivo...» Deglutì, la gola bruciava di parole a lungo negate. «Non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Mai. Temevo che qualcuno potesse sentire o capire e mi obbligasse ad allontanarmi da te. È che... ora siamo soltanto tu ed io. Non ha senso ed è da pazzi, ma siamo solo noi ed è come se lo sentissi meno... sbagliato. Eppure lo è ancora.»  
  
«Io non sono sbagliato!»  
  
«Non ho detto che lo sei!»  
  
«E non sono un mostro per averti baciato o per aver risposto alla tua bocca quando ha cercato la mia. Non cercare di farmici sentire!» Indignazione, delusione, smarrimento. Il solito Loki che riusciva a leggere oltre le frasi per colpire là dove faceva più male, là dove la verità veniva taciuta. Ma questa volta si sbagliava.  
  
«Non cambiare le mie parole!» Thor alzò la voce, ferito da insinuazioni più taglienti di un pugnale. «Sto solo dicendo che sei ancora mio fratello. Il bene che ti voglio non è mai diminuito, anche se non sei stato di certo il migliore dei fratelli. Mi hai quasi ucciso, mi hai pugnalato, mi hai tradito, mi hai mentito... ma ancora sento questo bisogno di starti vicino e di...» Si interruppe e lo indicò. Dirlo avrebbe significato segnare il punto di non ritorno. Respirò piano, a lungo, e si mise le mani sui fianchi, come in attesa che fosse l'altro a continuare il discorso.  
Ma Loki non parlò, mentre si avvicinava a lui, l'aspetto di uno spietato predatore che ammalia la preda prima di azzannarla al collo. Thor si mosse di un passo, lanciando un'occhiata al pavimento prima di guardare ancora il fratello e aggiungere: «Oh, e non dimentichiamo che mi hai anche fatto cadere dal cielo dentro a una...»  
  
Loki mise una mano nello scollo della sua armatura e lo strattonò in avanti. «Ora hai detto troppo.» Lo zittì a parole prima di farlo con la bocca. Non c'era insicurezza o timore nelle labbra che accarezzavano le sue. Se le stava semplicemente prendendo, con un susseguirsi di tocchi languidi e lievi morsi provocatori. E Thor lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, obbligandosi a non stringerlo di nuovo a sé per impedirgli di allontanarsi o di sparire, se mai fosse stato possibile.  
Non voleva far prevalere il proprio volere su quello dell'altro, sebbene il suo intero corpo stesse gridando per farlo. Con Loki era sempre così, come un combattimento su una sottile lastra di ghiaccio che poteva infrangersi da un secondo all'altro. Osare troppo, o troppo poco, era comunque un rischio.  
Sentì le sue dita sul mento, non uno sfioramento gentile, ma una pretesa che lo spingeva ad aprire la bocca. E provò per la prima volta il suo sapore, bagnato da quello dell'alcol che entrambi avevano bevuto; la lingua che premeva e cercava, esigente, alla quale concesse la propria senza più riuscire a trattenersi. Un bacio, una presa di posizione, un nuovo scontro, una risposta a domande mai fatte. Thor strinse i pugni così forte da sentire le ferite sul palmo della mano lacerarsi e il sangue scivolagli tra le dita. Non era doloroso, non quanto il bisogno di chiudere tutti i mondi fuori da quella anonima cabina e tenere Loki con sé. Averlo. Sentirlo. Possederlo. Capirlo.  
Spalancò gli occhi, o così gli sembrò di fare, quando il fratello fece un passo indietro, lasciandolo inerme sotto a uno sguardo che sembrava di accusa e di sconcerto.  
Si trovò a indietreggiare fino al mobile che era diventato una sorta di punto fermo in quel continuo andirivieni di rivelazioni. Si appoggiò a esso, il respiro ancora rapido, un momento di silenzio in cui entrambi si guardarono, in attesa.  
«Mi stanno aspettando di sotto?» Lo mormorò con ben poca convinzione, l'ultima possibilità di scelta, l'ultima difesa da qualcosa di inevitabile.  
  
Loki accennò un sorriso tirato, ostile. «Allora dovresti andare,» rispose a voce fin troppo alta, stizzito, indicando il portello chiuso.  
  
«È una domanda. Te lo sto chiedendo.»  
  
«No. Heimdall e la tua amica Valchiria erano occupati a trovare dei posti per far riposare tutti quanti. E l'ultima volta che ho visto Banner stava russando sul tuo trono.»  
  
«Bene.» Thor osservò ancora la propria immagine riflessa. Ciò che non era più, ciò che non sarebbe più stato. Nel bene o nel male, niente sarebbe più stato come prima. Prese qualche frammento di vetro sul piano e lo gettò sugli altri. Alcuni si macchiarono di sangue. «Bene,» ripeté ancora, e infine sussurrò in un respiro spezzato: «Tu... resti qui?»  
  
«È una domanda?» Loki non disse altro fino a quando il Dio del Tuono annuì allo specchio e si girò verso di lui. «Resto qui,» terminò allora, tutta l'asprezza delle risposte precedenti sembrava già svanita.  
  
Allora Thor si arrese. Una resa ambita e necessaria. Dopo giorni, mesi, anni di lotte, chiuse quelle porte a tutto ciò che non era loro due. Arrendersi a Loki, dopotutto, era qualcosa di dolceamaro di cui non si sarebbe mai pentito.  
Annullò la distanza che li divideva e gli prese il volto con entrambe le mani, le dita a trattenergli la testa in una presa possessiva. Il profondo respiro di sollievo che gli stava lasciando le labbra finì su quelle di Loki, si mischiò al suo, alle lingue che tornarono a cercarsi con prepotenza in un continuo spostarsi da una bocca all'altra. Avvertì sulla gola una stretta e deglutì contro il suo palmo, si lasciò sfuggire un lieve gemito che interruppe il bacio, e sentì sulle labbra quelle dell'altro che si tendevano in un sorriso. Solo qualche istante, e la mano proseguì dietro la sua nuca, a bloccarlo con la stessa forza che lui stesso stava usando.  
Erano così premuti l'uno contro l'altro da perdere di vista l'essenza di un semplice bacio. Si era già trasformato in altro. Un conflitto carnale di morsi, di denti che graffiavano, lingue che possedevano, labbra diventate bollenti e sensibili, senza tregua, senza rimorsi, senza controllo. Baciare Loki era impegnativo, estenuante e travolgente, proprio come restargli vicino. E non avrebbe mai smesso di farlo.  
Thor lo spinse contro il ripiano davanti allo specchio, o almeno così gli parve di fare, perché forse fu il Dio degli Inganni a farglielo credere, mentre lo trascinava su di sé. Si distaccò dalla sua bocca, solo per rimpiangerlo un attimo dopo quando guardò il suo viso e vide le labbra socchiuse, la punta della lingua a lambire quello inferiore in un peccaminoso invito a ricominciare. Ma vide anche qualcos'altro: la guancia e il collo, sul lato sinistro, erano sporche del sangue che ancora gli macchiava la mano, benché le ferite si stessero già richiudendo.  
Gli venne istintivo usare il pollice e il dorso delle dita per ripulire la pelle chiara, un gesto all'apparenza fin troppo affettuoso, delicato, che in qualche modo portò Loki a spostare di scatto la testa sul lato, per allontanarsene.  
«Fermo,» bisbigliò quello che non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a un ordine.  
Ottenne di nuovo il suo sguardo su di sé, velato da una punta di confusione, e allora gli catturò di nuovo la bocca. Fu lui a prenderne possesso e a giocarci, fino a quando l'altro tentò di riavere il controllo, solo in quel momento Thor abbandonò le sue labbra per proseguire con le proprie lungo il mento e sulla guancia che voleva pulire, rasentandoli coi denti e lambendoli appena con la lingua. Mantenne la mano ferma sull'altro lato del suo collo, quando si chinò per baciare e leccare quello a cui si stava dedicando, e sentì Loki sospirare. Non di rassegnazione o insofferenza, ma di piacere. Lo rifece, più volte, mordendo la pelle morbida e succhiandola, e si guadagnò altri gemiti arrendevoli che lo fecero sorridere soddisfatto. Rialzò lo sguardo oltre la spalla del fratello e si guardò allo specchio mentre ancora lambiva con le labbra il suo collo, un'immagine inconsueta alla quale si sarebbe abituato molto volentieri.  
Fu allora che si vide cambiare. Più baciava quel punto, più l'artificio che il Dio degli Inganni aveva fatto sul suo aspetto sembrava tremare e svanire. Era un equo scambio, perdere quell'illusione per avere il piacere di Loki.  
  
«Siamo ancora fermi qui? Ragazzini che smaniano per dei baci?»  
  
Thor si discostò da lui per guardarlo e il suo respiro, già rapido, divenne ancor più pesante quando l'altro si staccò il mantello dalle spalle, per lasciarlo cadere sul pavimento. Liberatosi di quello, passò ad aprirsi e sfilarsi il primo strato che indossava, spingendosi in avanti nel movimento, visto che non aveva abbastanza spazio, e costringendo così lui a barcollare indietro di un passo.  
Qualsiasi dubbio sulle sue intenzioni svanì nell'attimo in cui Loki si aprì il secondo strato, mettendo in mostra il corpo nudo sottostante. «Allora? Cosa...» iniziò a esclamare, con le braccia aperte e le sopracciglia inarcate, in attesa dell'unica azione ovvia da compiere in quel momento.  
Ma invece di iniziare a spogliarsi a propria volta, Thor si avventò ancora su di lui, in un nuovo, lungo e profondo bacio. Lo trattenne, anche quando sentì le mani dell'altro su di sé che, alla cieca, cercavano le cinghie di cuoio per aprire l'armatura sul torace e la schiena.  
Un sospiro di frustrazione e un morso un po' troppo forte al labbro inferiore lo fecero fermare, in tempo per vedere comparire nella mano di Loki uno dei suoi pugnali.  
«No!»  
  
***  
  


  
 


	2. Seconda Parte

 

  
**\- Seconda Parte -**  
  
 

  
La lama tagliò facilmente le cinture che tenevano unita la copertura, e quando quella finì a terra, seguita dai bracciali, Loki fissò compiaciuto il corpo davanti a sé. Quanto lo aveva invidiato per qualcosa che lui non sarebbe mai stato. La forza di muscoli definiti, scolpiti da una volontà divina, a cui lui non poteva nemmeno avvicinarsi. La sua forza, invece, era diversa, lo aveva imparato col tempo, gli era stato insegnato.  
Eppure, nel trovarsi davanti alla grandezza del Dio del Tuono, una punta di quella familiare gelosia era tornata a farsi sentire, mitigata però da una certezza: Thor si sarebbe inginocchiato _a_ _lui_ , desideroso di compiacerlo come mai era successo. _Lui_ lo avrebbe battuto e, irrimediabilmente, si sarebbe fatto battere a propria volta. Sarebbero stati sullo stesso piano, alla fine. Nel disperato bisogno di possedersi, sarebbero diventati uguali.  
Si privò della casacca e si ritrovò a rispondere subito a un nuovo assalto di labbra fameliche in cerca di contatto. Sorrise in quel bacio, quando gli parve di avvertire una insolita insicurezza nelle mani che ora gli carezzavano il collo e le spalle, come se tutta la determinazione di Thor fosse scivolata via insieme alla sua armatura. E gli piaceva sentirlo vacillare, nonostante tutto, anche in quel modo.  
«Hai un letto qui, Dio del Tuono?» gli mormorò all'orecchio, allontanandolo poi da sé con i palmi premuti sul suo petto. Era in vantaggio, voleva rimanerci e guidare quel nuovo gioco al massacro che stavano per compiere sarebbe stato un buon modo per continuare a esserlo.  
Ma fece l'errore di accarezzarlo, di far scivolare le dita sulla pelle liscia, sulle curve degli addominali e lungo i fianchi, seguendo il percorso che portava al bordo dei pantaloni. Si distrasse un secondo di troppo e Thor lo sospinse attraverso lo spazio in cui si trovavano per arrivare a quello adiacente.  
  
«Sì. Credo. Da qualche parte.»  
  
Loki sentì una parete contro la schiena e il corpo dell'altro che lo teneva bloccato contro di essa. Un fremito di eccitazione gli arrivò tra le cosce e a fatica sembrò convincente quando ribatté: «Farai meglio a deciderti, perché non mi metterò sul pavimento con un anima...»  
  
«È lì,» lo bloccò subito il Dio del Tuono, indicando col capo quella che era, a tutti gli effetti, una camera.  
Il materasso era al centro, circondato da una sponda di metallo bianco e lucido, e riprendeva la forma circolare della stanza. Non c'erano vetrate, ma sul soffitto e lungo gli angoli dei tubi al neon creavano un'illuminazione soffusa.  
Era tutto troppo intimo, candido, puro. Così sbagliato per loro, quasi un oltraggio. Il pensiero di compromettere quell'immacolata perfezione, di deturparla con l'oscenità di ciò che stavano per compiere, lo fece sorridere.  
Scivolò via dalle braccia che lo bloccavano e andò ai piedi del letto, lo osservò come se ne stesse valutando alcuni aspetti. Appena avvertì la presenza dell'altro alle spalle, mormorò: «Devi volermi davvero tanto per affrontare tutto questo.»  
  
«Delle lenzuola bianche non sono la fine del mondo, ma... sì.» La voce di Thor era bassa e calda al suo orecchio, le mani erano salite a sfiorargli le braccia e Loki chiuse gli occhi.  
  
«La resa. La sconfitta. L'accettazione. Quello che ho fatto... agli altri, a te, non verrà cancellato. Dividere un letto una volta, dieci o mille, non cambierà ciò che sono diventato.»  
  
«No, _tu_ sei cambiato, da solo. Non stiamo combattendo, Loki. Una volta volevi vendetta per dei segreti e delle bugie, ma adesso non c'è più niente da vendicare. Ci siamo solo noi.»  
  
«Questo suona davvero disperato.»  
  
«Un po'.»  
  
Gli sembrò di sentirlo sorridere contro il collo e allora piegò indietro la testa sulla sua spalla, non per esporsi ma per arrivare a bisbigliargli qualcosa che lo avrebbe riportato in vantaggio. Perché doveva rimanerci. «Hai bisogno di me.»  
  
«E tu hai bisogno di me.»  
  
Lo stesso sussurro, sospirato contro il suo orecchio, e Loki rialzò subito il capo. «No.»  
  
«No, va bene. Va bene anche così.»  
  
La strana condiscendenza nel commento di Thor lo fece voltare verso di lui. Avvicinò le labbra alle sue, socchiuse nella promessa di un nuovo bacio, ma appena l'altro le sfiorò, Loki si armò ancora col suo pugnale preferito e lo usò per tagliargli la stoffa sui fianchi. Il lembo superiore che copriva i pantaloni ricadde a terra e il Dio del Tuono si portò la mano sull'inguine per trattenerli, sospirando esasperato: «Smettila di rompere tutti i miei vestiti!»  
  
«Ne troveremo altri, ci saranno dei cambi da qualche parte.»  
  
«Lo spero, o gli Asgardiani dovranno abituarsi a vedermi avvolto in un lenzuolo.»  
  
Si fissarono per qualche secondo, ma Loki dovette accennare con lo sguardo verso il basso per rendere evidente ciò che stava attendendo. Mantenne il pugnale nella mano quando Thor, dopo qualche tentennamento, si decise ad abbassarsi per togliersi gli stivali e l'ultimo indumento rimasto. Lo udì imprecare qualcosa sottovoce e sorrise, guardandosi poi attorno fino a quando l'altro si rimise in piedi davanti a lui. Sentì immediatamente le mani sulla vita che cercavano la chiusura e aprivano i pantaloni, ma non fece in tempo a fare niente che venne sospinto con violenza all'indietro. Atterrò al centro del materasso e appena si rialzò con la schiena, con un'espressione tutt'altro che compiaciuta, scorse invece quella divertita di Thor. Quest'ultimo si inginocchiò e con delle mosse rapide colse l'occasione per sfilargli gli stivali e strattonargli la stoffa dalle gambe.  
  
«Questa la pagherai,» sibilò il Dio dell'Inganno, minacciandolo con la lama.  
  
«Volevi un letto. Ora ci sei sopra,» ribatté Thor, prima di scoppiare in una risata quando venne afferrato e ribaltato sul materasso. Alzò le mani sui lati, in segno di resa, ma continuò a ridacchiare anche quando Loki gli puntò il pugnale all'altezza del cuore. «Non lo farai.»  
  
«Perché non dovrei? Te lo meriti.»  
  
«Non sarà divertente, se mi pugnalerai come al solito.»  
  
«Di solito lo è, invece.»  
  
Era davvero un gioco. Un folle gioco tra loro che non aveva regole precise, e nessuno dei due sapeva ancora come giocarlo. Loki fece un sorrisetto malizioso mentre scendeva con la lama sulla sua pelle, la punta a rasentare piano i muscoli che incontrava lungo il percorso. Si soffermò sull'addome e disegnò dei cerchi dove ci sarebbero dovute essere le cicatrici delle precedenti ferite, se quello sotto di lui fosse stato un corpo mortale.  
  
«Loki...»  
  
Si sentì chiamare con una punta di agitazione, ma proseguì comunque a disegnare la pelle dell'inguine, ignorando il sesso adagiato in quel punto, e poi giù fino all'interno della coscia.  
Rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, così esposto, così indifeso, con la mandibola serrata e il respiro veloce.  
Un Dio che tremava in attesa di una sua mossa.  
Lasciò l'arma e si piegò per arrivare con la bocca a ripetere il tragitto fatto dalla lama, la lingua a bagnare la pelle calda e salata, lambendo senza però concedere di più. Solo arrivato alla coscia si soffermò per succhiare e mordere, strappando così a Thor un primo gemito. Non era abbastanza. Voleva vederlo cedere di più, perdersi in qualcosa che non poteva controllare. Lo guardò dal basso prima di iniziare a dedicarsi al sesso lasciato, fino ad allora, intoccato. Lo sentì gonfiarsi tra le labbra, pulsare sopra la lingua, e vide il petto dell'altro alzarsi e abbassarsi a un ritmo frenetico.  
  
«Aspetta...»  
  
Una mano gli strinse i capelli per fermarlo, ma Loki contrastò la presa per proseguire. Il lieve dolore dietro la nuca, insieme alla sensazione della carne dura nella bocca, gli provocò un'imprevista ondata di eccitazione che lo fece gemere.  
Alzò la testa e l'altro ne approfittò per trascinarlo, con nessuna delicatezza, verso l'alto sopra di sé. Le onde scure erano diventate una prigione attorno alle dita di Thor, ma questi non accennò a lasciarlo nemmeno quando si ritrovarono coi volti vicini.  
«Ti ho sempre reso debole, _fratello_ ,» gli sospirò Loki sulle labbra, socchiudendo le proprie in una leggera carezza, in un bacio che non voleva concedergli e che gli rifiutò più volte quando l'altro provò a raggiungerle.  
Poi un ringhio contro la guancia e si trovò spinto con rabbia sul materasso. Thor non rispose niente, ma prese possesso del suo corpo, lasciandolo disarmato a godere dei suoi gesti. Si vendicò con lingua e morsi, in un susseguirsi di baci avidi che bagnavano e graffiavano la pelle chiara; più vedeva un punto arrossarsi, più ci tornava ancora e ancora fino a farlo ardere.  
Insistente, sfrontato, prepotente. Continuò fino a quando Loki si sentì avvolgere dal calore della sua bocca, e il fiato gli venne a mancare. Avrebbe voluto guardarlo, vedersi affondare tra le sue labbra, invece chiuse gli occhi, come se quello servisse a fargli mantenere un contegno che aveva già perduto. Mosse i fianchi per allontanarsi, ma il risultato fu solo quello di sentire le mani di Thor che scivolavano sul suo fondoschiena e lo bloccavano, rialzandolo dal materasso per averlo ancor più a disposizione, mentre con le spalle gli teneva alzate le cosce. Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu aggrapparsi alla sponda lucida sopra la testa, stringerla come se stesse per cadere. Il piacere però era lì, bruciante, spietato, furioso, e voleva essere liberato.  
«Fermo.» All'inizio fu solo un sospiro, poi riuscì a ripeterlo, più volte, tra gli ansimi pesanti. «Fermati... basta... fermo...» Provò ancora a spostarsi, ma ottene solo di essere trattenuto con più forza nella bocca che lo stava devastando. «Basta!» Lo gridò con uno scatto di frustrazione che si sciolse in un profondo respiro quando Thor, finalmente, lo liberò da quella tortura troppo appagante.  
Loki lo fissò con astio, come se fosse colpevole di chissà quale affronto. Non riuscì però a contrastarlo quando l'altro si portò sopra di lui e prese possesso delle sue labbra. Gliele concedette e gli permise di rubargli quel poco fiato che era riuscito a riprendersi.  
  
E fu di nuovo una lotta: di corpi che si strusciavano e respingevano, rotolandosi da un lato all'altro del letto, di mani che si cercavano, trattenevano e allontanavano, di bocche affamate che, in ogni instante in cui si sfioravano, non resistevano dal tornare in contatto. Era così avvolto da sensazioni inaspettate e da quell'incredibile calore, che perdere di vista la necessità di mantenere un vantaggio sul Dio del Tuono non sembrava più così rilevante.  
  
Finì ancora sotto di lui, il corpo di Thor che lo bloccava senza però impedirgli davvero di muoversi. Avvertiva la sua esitazione, il brivido di un salto nel vuoto, il timore e l'esaltazione di incontrare qualcosa di imprevisto.  
Allora il Dio dell'Inganno mise da parte ogni menzogna, girò su se stesso e gli diede le spalle, mostrando in maniera fin troppo evidente il desiderio che stava distruggendo entrambi.  
E li avrebbe distrutti davvero. Avrebbe squarciato la carne e devastato l'anima, in un insieme di passione e sentimenti che li avrebbe portati a ubriacarsi di un vino pericoloso e proibito.  
E avrebbe fatto male.  
«Dubito che potresti farmi più male di quanto ha fatto il tuo martello,» mormorò ad un tratto, in un'eco diversa ai propri pensieri. «Ti ricordo che mi sono sempre rimesso in piedi, le altre volte.»  
  
«Le altre volte...» La risposta di Thor gli arrivò all'orecchio con una nota di evidente allusione che lo fece sorridere stupito.  
  
«Mi stai minacciando con la tua... potenza virile?» Si puntò coi gomiti per rialzarsi col busto e voltarsi un poco verso di lui. «Credi che non abbia mai...» Una mano gli coprì la bocca e l'attimo successivo avvertì il peso delle cosce di Thor contro le proprie, il bacino sfregare contro il fondoschiena e il sesso rigido premere tra i glutei. Ringraziò il palmo che gli impedì di gridare, ma lo morse così forte che fu Thor a gemere un lamento contro la sua spalla, seguito da altri di tutt'altra natura, mentre iniziava a spingersi completamente dentro di lui.  
Il dolore era niente, poco più di una ferita superficiale sulla pelle, in confronto alla brutale violenza delle sensazioni che lo investirono.  
Le movenze del Dio del Tuono diventarono fin da subito intense e impietose, una serie di spinte prepotenti che lo obbligavano sul materasso e gli strappavano il fiato, oltre a ogni dignità.  
Ma quelle... _quelle_ poteva sopportarle. Era il resto che era impossibile da sostenere.  
Quando Thor rallentava quell'impeto animalesco per baciargli la schiena, accarezzarla, arrivare con le dita tra i suoi capelli e stringerle dietro la sua nuca, in un gesto all'apparenza dominante che, tuttavia, Loki percepiva come qualcosa di intimo e protettivo.  
Quando Thor gli prendeva i fianchi e li guidava con i propri, seguendo il ritmo dei gemiti che lui non poteva più controllare. Voleva che smettesse tanto quando bramava che continuasse per ore. Restare lì, in bilico sul nulla e sul tutto, dove niente e nessuno poteva ferirlo o spezzarlo.  
Non lo tollerava, ma non poteva smettere di volerlo.  
Strinse le mani tra i cuscini, reprimendo una supplica, ingoiandola come un boccone amaro, perché non avrebbe dato all'altro la soddisfazione di sentirlo pregare per ottenere l'estasi.  
All'improvviso, però, le spinte si fermarono e Thor scivolò al suo fianco, una mano ancora ad accarezzargli i capelli e il respiro affannoso.  
«Che cosa fai?» Loki si sentì gridare più del necessario, con l'esasperazione che cresceva là dove il piacere si era interrotto. Gli scostò malamente il braccio e si tirò a sedere. «Perché ti sei fermato?» Recuperare la ragione fu più difficile che riprendere un respiro regolare, e quando Thor gli rispose, con un sorriso e l'espressione di qualcuno che stava dicendo la cosa più naturale del mondo, lui perse anche un battito del cuore. Un altro.  
  
***  
  
«Fallo anche tu. Non voglio essere solo io a...» Thor si bloccò solo un secondo, per inspirare profondamente e lasciare fluire un po' di agitazione, ma poi riprese, guardandolo negli occhi: «Noi siamo uguali. Anche in questo.»  
La cosa più stupida o la più giusta. Aveva detto di certo una delle due. E per quanto il suo corpo stesse urlando per continuare ciò che aveva interrotto, la necessità di far sentire Loki un suo pari aveva avuto la meglio. Non voleva fargli credere che lui fosse l'unico a dominare e a pretendere in un letto, non voleva creare una nuova distanza o differenza tra di loro.  
Per un attimo, mentre sosteneva gli occhi che gridavano ira e affronto, pensò di aver solo peggiorato le cose, di aver infranto quel momento delicato e perfetto che stavano vivendo per la prima volta.  
Poi, però, Loki lo spinse a carponi sul materasso e si inginocchiò dietro di lui. Un sorriso soddisfatto e trionfante gli incurvò le labbra, prima di sentirsi attraversare da una scarica di eccitazione quando le mani dell'altro gli graffiarono e strinsero le natiche.  
«Non mi farai male.» Doveva essere una sorta di rassicurazione, ma si rese conto presto che il Dio degli Inganni non ne aveva veramente bisogno.  
  
«Te ne ho sempre fatto e non ti sei mai lamentato... _troppo_.»  
  
Thor sorrise tra sé, guardando le braccia che teneva tese e che tradivano la sua sicurezza con un leggero tremore. Percepì il calore del sesso di Loki tra le cosce, scivolare sui glutei in una carezza provocatoria e quando lo sentì spingere dentro di sé, strinse i pugni tra le lenzuola con un gemito roco.  
  
«Shh... guardami,» gli sussurrò l'altro contro la base della nuca, accompagnando l'ordine con un lieve morso che gli infiammò il basso ventre. Girò la testa il più possibile per vedere con la coda dell'occhio la figura dietro di sé, ma Loki gli mise la mano sotto il mento e lo costrinse a riportare il volto in avanti.  
  
«No. _Guardami_.»  
  
Thor aprì la bocca in un sospiro sbalordito quando vide il nuovo trucco del Dio degli Inganni.  
Lo ricordava in quel modo, con addosso soltanto una vestaglia di quel verde che tanto piaceva al fratello. I capelli erano ancora corti, gli arrivavano appena a coprire il collo, e il viso non era ancora mascherato dalla collera per una menzogna e dal bisogno di vendetta. Ricordava anche la morbidezza della stoffa di quell'abito e delle labbra che aveva disperatamente voluto baciare, a pochi giorno dal riconoscimento ufficiale del titolo che gli spettava di diritto.  
Una tentazione a cui non aveva resistito a quel tempo e che, ora, nell'averla di nuovo davanti, lo avrebbe facilmente portato alla rovina.  
«Intendi fuggire anche questa volta?» glielo chiese con un filo di voce, lo sguardo fisso sull'illusione che lo guardava a propria volta e gli sorrideva in maniera sensuale e allusiva.  
  
«Non sono proprio nella posizione di qualcuno che sta per fuggire,» disse Loki, soffocando una lieve risata contro la sua spalla, prima di imprimere una serie di spinte lente e profonde che portarono Thor ad abbassare la testa per privarsi della vista che aveva davanti.  
  
Non avrebbe resistito a lungo. Non con le scosse di piacere che lo attraversavano ogni volta che i movimenti dentro di lui aumentavano di intensità, quando diventavano aggressivi e le dita di Loki gli premevano e graffiavano i fianchi e le cosce per tenerlo contro di sé.  
E poi c'era quella dannata illusione a un soffio da lui.  
Si sfiorava il petto e l'addome, scendeva a carezzarsi sotto la stoffa, sulla carne che sembrava così reale e dura, così disperatamente bisognosa di attenzioni. Provava a non pensarci, a non guardarlo, ma Loki era anche lì, non solo nel suo corpo ma anche nella sua mente, con quello sguardo ancora innocente e perverso al tempo stesso, e Thor si sentiva devastato dal desiderio di averlo, di prenderlo e di farsi prendere così come stava accadendo.  
Un tocco lungo la gola e presto le dita di Loki arrivarono alla sua bocca. Le accolse con un gemito di gratitudine, le succhiò e le morse, guadagnando in cambio delle spinte più violente che gli fecero afferrare con forza le lenzuola a cui ancora si teneva. Ma quelle dita erano così reali, mentre si muovevano tra le sue labbra, da gettare la sua fantasia in pasto alla follia della lussuria. E non fu più il pugno dell'illusione a muoversi sul sesso che la stoffa verde non nascondeva più, ma la sua bocca, avida di assaporare ancora ciò che adesso conosceva.  
Piegò un braccio all'indietro e cercò il corpo che lo stava possedendo, lo strinse, lo tirò a sé, ma non era abbastanza. Rialzò la mano dietro le spalle per afferrare i capelli scuri e udì Loki gemere qualcosa contro il suo collo, il respiro ansimante. Thor sorrise quando sentì le dita scivolargli dalle labbra e bagnargli la gola, prima di aggrapparsi alla sua spalla.  
Fu allora che l'immagine in piedi davanti al letto vibrò, perse consistenza e svanì.  
Thor comprese e strinse più forte la mano tra i capelli scuri.  
Vide l'orgasmo di Loki sciogliersi insieme alla sua illusione, qualche secondo prima di sentirlo contro di sé nelle ultime spinte prepotenti.  
  
***  
  
Non era ancora finita. Non voleva che lo fosse, anche se gli sarebbe bastato allungare una mano per portare il Dio del Tuono con sé e farlo esplodere dal piacere.  
Loki si spostò da lui, solo per costringerlo sul letto e mettersi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino. Si sentiva ancora esausto, una sensazione strana, piacevole e spiazzante al contempo, e tutti i suoi sensi erano annebbiati da un'eco elettrizzante e avvolgente. Ma non era abbastanza.  
«Guardami.» Fissò il viso sotto di sé e accennò un lieve sorriso quando vide anche le labbra di Thor incurvarsi in una piega divertita.  
Era un gioco al massacro, sì, e le regole dovevano ancora essere dettate. Lui avrebbe deciso l'ultima.  
Si alzò sulle ginocchia per assecondarlo, appena sentì le mani dell'altro sotto le cosce, e subito avvertì la pressione tra le natiche e il sesso spingere per entrare di nuovo nel suo corpo. Non fu meno intenso della prima volta o meno destabilizzante, ma ora Thor poteva vedere il suo volto e quando le spinte irruente ripresero a bruciargli la carne, cercò di nascondergli qualcosa che lui stesso non era pronto a mostrare.  
Ma voleva essere guardato. Voleva essere visto. Voleva essere desiderato.  
Allungò la mano sulla sua guancia, lasciò che la barba gli pizzicasse il palmo e poi tornò con la punta delle dita sulle sue labbra. Di nuovo Thor le catturò tra i denti e iniziò a succhiarle con la stessa foga con cui lo stava prendendo. Loki avvertì il proprio respiro farsi ancora irregolare, mentre osservava quel gesto lascivo coi proprio occhi, e odiò la benda che aveva sostituito uno di quelli azzurri di Thor, perché non poteva più sentirli entrambi su di sé, a scavare dentro di lui, a divorarlo, ad abbracciarlo.  
  
La presa ferrea sui suoi fianchi stava decidendo per lui il ritmo e la movenza, sempre più rapida ed energica, e per qualche ragione lui lo stava permettendo.  
Il suo corpo lo tradì, con uno sguardo troppo bramoso e con un sospiro troppo sensuale, e perse l'ultimo vantaggio che credeva di avere.  
Thor lo ribaltò di lato e lo premette sul materasso col proprio peso. Gli prese le mani e gliele bloccò all'altezza delle spalle, tenendolo per i polsi, e Loki si concesse un solo lamento di frustrazione e un'occhiata di ammonimento. Poi accettò la sconfitta.  
Qualsiasi sentimento avesse provato in passato si perse non appena il Dio del Tuono riprese a spingersi con la stessa urgenza con cui lo aveva posseduto in precedenza. Ora, però, Loki era esposto a lui come non lo era mai stato. Poteva percepire il calore intenso della sua pelle e vedere la potenza dei muscoli che lo sovrastavano... e il suo sguardo. Thor non smetteva di guardarlo, nonostante i movimenti e il respiro accelerato.  
E si abbassò a baciarlo ancora. Un bacio rude e profondo, crudele per quanto divenne passionale e pieno di un bisogno fisico incontrollabile. Se solo gli fosse stato possibile provare di nuovo piacere soltanto per un bacio, quello lo avrebbe lasciato tremante e preda dell'estasi.  
  
Una scarica improvvisa attraverso le braccia gli fece spalancare gli occhi con un gemito e allora vide l'occhio di Thor risplendere del fulgore bianco del potere che possedeva, mentre una scia di fulmini saettava fino alle sue mani.  
«Controllalo, fratello,» riuscì ad ansimare prima di stringere i denti e corrucciare la fronte.  
Non faceva davvero male a quel livello, non era un dolore intollerabile, ma lo sentiva bruciargli la pelle ed entrargli nelle vene, mentre la parte del braccio che ne era in contatto iniziava ad assumere una colorazione bluastra.  
Lo stava spogliando di ogni difesa, scalfiva il suo essere per riportare alla luce la sua vera natura. Lo Spirito di Ghiaccio che nascondeva in profondità sembrava essere richiamato dal fulmine, in un primitivo bisogno di percepirlo e alimentarlo. Loki lo sentiva tornare in superficie e sapeva di non poter fare niente per frenarlo, non in quel momento.  
  
«Mi dispiace...» Thor strinse l'occhio e nascose il volto contro la sua spalla. Le saette si spensero ed allora gli liberò i polsi, ma alzò le mani sulle sue per stringerle, usandole come punto di sostegno quando assestò le ultime spinte profonde tra le sue cosce.  
  
Loki lo sentì soffocare un grido roco contro il collo e percepì la tensione dell'orgasmo nel corpo di Thor, prima che quest'ultimo si accasciasse sopra di lui.  
La più ovvia emozione che il Dio degli Inganni si aspettava di provare non arrivò. Non avvertì l'impulso di spingerlo lontano da sé ma, al contrario, si liberò dalla stretta solo per circondare il corpo di Thor con le braccia, e lo strinse.  
Continuò a fissare il soffitto, gli occhi spalancati e lucidi per l'atto passionale appena terminato che scrutavano piano i dettagli indistinti dei neon.  
  
Un piccolo corvo. Un ricordo gli riaffiorò nella mente, di quando era ancora un bambino e sua madre lo aveva trovato con un corvo tra le mani. Non era ancora in grado di volare bene e lui lo stava tenendo perché non sapeva cos'altro fare. Sentiva il corpicino muoversi in continuazione per il respiro frenetico e il cuore che batteva rapidamente. Fu sua madre a spiegargli che era naturale, che aveva bisogno di un battito così veloce perché il sangue di un esserino di quelle dimensioni faceva in fretta a percorrere il corpo, e quindi il cuore doveva continuamente provvedere a pulsare per dargli energia e mantenerlo in vita. Ricordò di aver provato il forte istinto di proteggerlo per permettergli di sopravvivere, e Frigga gli aveva sorriso.  
  
Mentre era lì, col fratello ancora disteso sopra di lui, il corpo scosso da un respiro ansimante e il battito furente del cuore che riverberava contro il suo petto, Loki provò di nuovo quel profondo bisogno di proteggere qualcuno. Con ogni mezzo che aveva a disposizione. Con tutto se stesso.  
E strinse più forte Thor tra le braccia.  
  
***  
  
Doveva solo spostarsi. Un piccolo movimento lontano dal corpo che lo aveva rapito e l'abbraccio si sarebbe sciolto. Ma lì, col volto ancora nascosto contro la spalla di Loki e le gambe intrecciate alle sue, l'universo stesso si era fermato. Oltre le colpe, oltre gli errori, oltre i segreti, oltre le bugie. C'erano solo loro.  
Thor ci mise più del dovuto a trovare la forza per farlo, mentre tutto di lui si ribellava.  
Iniziò piano a percepire anche quello che aveva attorno, la morbidezza dei cuscini, il calore delle lenzuola che avevano scaldato e arruffato sul letto.  
Quando si mise di fianco, allungò la mano sulla guancia del fratello per spostargli il viso e farsi guardare, visto che il suo sguardo sembrava ancorato a qualcosa sul soffitto.  
  
Loki alzò l'indice tra i loro volti per zittirlo. « _Non_ dire niente! Qualsiasi cosa detta ora, così, sembrerà inappropriata o stupida o... sentimentale.»  
  
Thor però sorrise, la testa premuta ancora sul cuscino e i muscoli pervasi da una piacevole spossatezza che lo faceva sentire meno cauto. «Mi hai abbracciato.»  
  
«O umiliante...» aggiunse immediatamente Loki, dopo averlo udito, mentre si tirava a sedere, sistemandosi i capelli scompigliati dietro le orecchie. Lanciò però un'occhiata a Thor, e questi riconobbe con facilità sulle sue labbra il sorrisetto che l'altro non riuscì a trattenere.  
  
«Non lo è.»  
  
«Forse no.»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono lo afferrò per il braccio, appena lo vide muoversi sul lato del letto per rialzarsi. E fu in quel momento che riconobbe sulla sua pelle delle cicatrici rossastre che gli serpeggiavano dal gomito fino al palmo della mano.  
  
Loki parve capire subito dalla sua espressione improvvisamente impensierita. «Non è niente,» commentò con noncuranza. «Ma dovresti fare un po' di pratica con le tue saette, ora che le puoi controllare a mano libera.»  
  
Thor lo lasciò mettersi in piedi, ma lo osservò, appoggiandosi con la schiena ai cuscini, mentre l'altro si rivestiva coi pantaloni e gli stivali. Scorse i segni del proprio potere, rilasciato durante l'amplesso, su entrambi i suoi polsi e non si vergognò di provare una specie di soddisfazione nel sapere che il Dio degli Inganni avrebbe avuto quei suoi marchi sulla pelle, fosse stato anche per un giorno o solo qualche ora. «Dove vai?»  
  
«A cercarti qualcosa da indossare. Oh, non preoccuparti, fratello,» esclamò Loki, tirando un lenzuolo dai piedi del letto per poi buttarglielo addosso. «Troverò qualcosa che si abbini al tuo nuovo aspetto, così non dovrò più sentirti lamentare.»  
  
«Lo siamo ancora?» Thor si sentì pronunciare quella domanda impulsiva e aggrottò le sopracciglia nel vedere l'incertezza sul viso dell'altro. «Fratelli? Possiamo ancora chiamarci così?»  
  
A differenza di quanto si sarebbe aspettato da lui, Loki non indugiò per più di pochi secondi a rispondere: «È quello che siamo e che siamo sempre stati. Ma è... solo una parola. E qualcuno, una volta, mi ha detto che posso essere _di più_. Quindi possiamo scegliere di essere anche... _più_ di questo. Più di una parola.»  
  
Non c'era alcun trucco in quella replica, nessun intento diverso da quello di confermare che il nuovo percorso che stavano per intraprendere insieme sarebbe stato, finalmente, quello giusto per entrambi.  
Il Figlio di Odino si spinse in fondo al materasso e appoggiò i piedi a terra, legandosi poi alla vita il lenzuolo. Udì lo scorrere dell'acqua e dei fruscii, e intravide il fratello che si spostava da una parte all'altra della stanza principale. «Mi porterai davvero dei vestiti o mi lascerai vagare nudo tra il nostro popolo solo per prenderti gioco di me? Non sarebbe la prima volta.» Fece una smorfia divertita, in attesa della risposta dell'altro, che non tardò ad arrivare.  
  
«Non tentarmi di farlo!»  
  
Stava ancora sorridendo tra sé quando lo vide tornare, di nuovo completamente vestito. Si guardarono per un momento, come se entrambi aspettassero che l'altro dicesse qualcosa, ma poi fu Loki ad alzare gli occhi al soffitto con una sorta di sospiro esasperato, prima di arrendersi ad andare da lui e piegarsi per mettergli la mano dietro la testa.  
Thor si drizzò con la schiena quando sentì la sua bocca cercare un nuovo bacio, gli trattenne il volto a propria volta e sorrise contro le sue labbra per la sorpresa.  
Non c'era fretta nell'unione delle lingue che giocavano, pretendendo e concedendo insieme, ma bisogno sì. Quello lo sentiva crescere ancora, con una forza imprevista e disarmante. Avrebbe trascinato all'istante Loki sul letto, ma sapeva che, se l'avesse fatto, avrebbe rischiato davvero di prendersi una pugnalata.  
  
«Dovrai fidarti di me, adesso,» gli mormorò il fratello, dopo essersi scostato da lui. «Torno presto.»  
  
Era una promessa sincera. Non aveva motivo per dubitarne, non quando quegli occhi verdi lo fissavano in quel modo. Thor annuì, ma appena l'altro fece per andare, alzò la voce per richiamarlo: «Come ti sono sembrato?» Si rese conto dell'ambiguità della domanda quando Loki lo guardò dubbioso, quasi incredulo, e allora scoppiò a ridere. «No, non... _qui_. Voglio dire, credo proprio che qui dentro nessuno dei due possa lamentare qualcosa.» Indicò con un cenno del capo il letto alle proprie spalle ma, prima di potersi voltare, si sentì colpire con forza al petto da un oggetto, e abbassando lo sguardo vide nel grembo un tappo delle bottiglie ormai distrutte. Rise di nuovo, rigirandolo tra le dita, poi, però, tornò a fissare il fratello, con un'improvvisa serietà sul viso. «Intendo là fuori. Su quel trono. Come ti sono sembrato?»  
Non gli importò di apparire insicuro o bisognoso di conferme. Per qualche ragione voleva saperlo. Voleva avere la sua approvazione, il suo sostegno, renderlo parte della vita che ora avrebbero condiviso. Come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere.  
  
Loki gli sorrise e rispose solo due parole.  
Semplici, importanti, che racchiudevano una tempesta di emozioni e due vite di lotte e riconoscimenti.  
«Un re.»  
 

 

\- Fine -

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note finali: Per prima cosa: grazie a voi che siete arrivati fino a qui!  
> Come dicevo, questa è la mia prima fanfic col pairing Thor/Loki, non avevo molte pretese e, mentre scrivevo, non ero certa di dove volessero portarmi questi due... ma da qualche parte siamo arrivati, ecco ;p  
> Diciamo che all'inizio volevo solo farli interagire e avvicinare, perché, mi ripeto, ho amato tantissimo il loro rapporto e i vari livelli in cui può essere letto. Ho amato tantissimo pure Ragnarok (anche nel suo essere un po' trash ahah) perché ha messo in luce delle sfumature di entrambi che non erano ancora venute allo scoperto. E poi c'è la scena a metà dei titoli di coda in cui Thor ha un altro costume, mentre Loki indossa ancora lo stesso, e beh... metti insieme tutto ed è uscita questa fanfic :P  
> Sì, potrei essere crudele e sottolineare che ho messo diverse frecciate che, alla luce di ciò che succede all'inizio di Infinity War, potrebbero farmi passare per una brutta persona perfida. Ma non lo farò. Non lo sto facendo, eh! Voi non pensate a cosa succede dopo... ^O^
> 
> Forse – e sottolineo forse – riuscirò a scrivere anche un breve prequel per poter raccontare alcuni degli episodi a cui accennano in questa storia, dove entrambi saranno un po' meno ben disposti l'uno verso l'altro... maaa vedremo :P
> 
> Grazie ancora ^*^  
> Ene

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ok, e la prima parte è andata! La seconda arriverà tra pochissimo, il tempo di rileggerla.  
> È la prima fanfic che scrivo in questo fandom, ma da quando ho visto i vari film, Thor e Loki mi hanno rapita completamente. Mi hanno emozionato, mi hanno fatto ridere e mi hanno fatto malissimo :'( e sono talmente belli, complicati, spezzati e devastanti che dovevo assolutamente scrivere qualcosa con loro due.  
> Anche se, sicuramente, è già stato scritto di tutto e questa è soltanto la millemillesima versione di questa scena, sentivo il bisogno di scriverla.  
> Aggiungerò qualcosa di più alla fine, ma nel frattempo dirò solo: non odiatemi! :p


End file.
